Planes of Oblivion (Oblivion)
location page; the Lore content needs moved into a Lore page, if it does not have it already.|Oblivion}} Planes of Oblivion are the worlds created when the Hero of Kvatch enters an Oblivion Gate. While most of them are in the realm of Mehrunes Dagon (also known as the "Deadlands") the Daedric princes Boethia, Peryite and Sheogorath have their own which the Hero may enter as part of their quests. The Planes of Oblivion associated with the main quest are eponymously named such (except for "The Wayward Knight" quest), while random ones found in the wilderness appear as "Wastes of Oblivion" on the map. For Daedric quests, the Realm of Boethia and Realm of Peryite are named respectively. With the exception of the Daedric quests, there is no apparent significance to the different names given to the landscape. In most Oblivion worlds (except for those associated with Daedric quests), the central tower is the objective. At the top of that tower is a room containing a Sigil Stone; which once removed the Oblivion gate will close, and the Hero will be transported back to Tamriel. These realms consist of a relatively large ash-covered island surrounded by a sea of impassable lava. Regions Exterior The landscapes of Planes of Oblivion are largely hazardous, often a maze of lava pools, cliffs and rockslides. Plants such as Bloodgrass, Harrada Root and Spiddal Sticks can be found growing here, though the latter two are hostile. Level-dependent Daedra and Dremora will periodically spawn. Fleshy Pod containers found either on the ground or hanging from various rocks surfaces and structures contain potions, gold and random loot. Various traps can also be found on the surface as well, including Claws, Avalanches, Fire Turrets and Land Mines. Caves Some random Oblivion worlds contain cave sequences whose sections are randomly selected from a large series of possible caves, divided into three zones. Each cave section consists of a single entrance and a single exit. These go under many names including: The Hate Tunnels, Worm Gut Channels, Molten Halls, The Fume Vaults, Mire of Ash, and The Scratch Paths. The Sigil Keep Every Random Oblivion Plane contains a tower that serves as the citadel of that world, the Sigil Keep. The Hero will eventually have to visit this tower in order to close the Oblivion Gate they have entered. This tower contains the Sigil Stone that keeps the Oblivion Gate open. The Sigil Keep is generally the largest of the towers and can often be recognized by the yellow light emanating from the Sigillum Sanguis at the top of the tower. The basic layout for this type of tower consists of a tall open base that leads almost to the top, afterwards one must pass through various hallways that circle around the base of the tower to reach the top. At the top there are two doors leading to the Sigillum Sanguis at the top of the tower. The base of the tower consists of a tall spire. Apart from the ground floor, there are various platforms attached to the walls. In the middle the Hero can find a pool of lava with a fire pillar leading upwards (to the Sigillum Sanguis). Coming into contact with the pillar or the pool of lava results in instant death. Non-Random Sigil Keeps A number of Sigil Keeps can only be found in a specific Oblivion World. Entering the Sigil Keep in that specific world will always end up in a predetermined tower. The towers are: *Portals of Natural Disaster, found in Random Oblivion World 2. *The Brooding Fortress, found in Random Oblivion World 4. *The Blood Feast, found in the Kvatch Oblivion World. *The Fury Spike, found in the Bruma Oblivion World. *The Chaos Stronghold, found in the Cheydinhal Oblivion World. *World Breaker, found in the Great Gate Oblivion World. Random Sigil Keeps The outside is that of a generic Sigil Keep. Its interior differs per visit. Random towers are a set of Sigil Keeps from which one is selected randomly when entering a Sigil Keep from Oblivion Worlds 1, 3, 5, 6 and 7. The specific tower is only selected (randomly) when entering the Tower Portal door. After that the door will always lead to the selected tower. The Hero determines the tower they have entered by the name that appears with the interior map: *The Claw Monolith *The Dreaded Refuge *The Flesh Spire *The Gore Steeple *The Lust Keep Hallways The number of additional hallways in the tower vary between 1 and 3. They are can be named either Rending Halls, Corridors of Dark Salvation, Dead Halls or Desolations End. The hallways usually consist of corridors leading upwards and are home to a number of hostile Daedra, as well as traps, located in the rooms that connect the various corridors. Typically located within are special activatable objects known as Blood Fountains and Magicka Essences, which restore health and magicka respectively. Sigillum Sanguis The uppermost room in the main tower is called the Sigillum Sanguis. This is where the Sigil Stone that serves as the anchor for the Oblivion Gate to Tamriel is kept. Removing the stone will cause the gate to permanently close and the tower to be destroyed. The Sigillum Sanguis is always located at the top of the Sigil Keep and is always guarded by Dremora. Within can also be found The Punished, containers with house high-quality loot. Flora Bloodgrass Found growing abundantly throughout the wastes, Bloodgrass is a dark-red plant that grows to about 2-3 feet tall and is the only known flora of its kind to survive on Nirn even after an Oblivion Gate has been closed. It is completely non-hostile and acquiring a sample is a simple matter of activating the plant like an other. Harrada Root Harrada Roots are located both on the ground and hangings from walls and cliffsides. When approached, they will lash-out in the direction of the Hero, dealing moderate damage with each strike. Collecting a specimen without being harmed may require quick timing and exploiting its "blind-spot" on the opposite end of its growth where it tendrils cannot reach. Spiddal Sticks On the surface, Spiddal Sticks appear like any ordinary flower, but in proximity releases a yellow gas that drains speed. While more of an annoyance then a genuine threat, it effects can stack, making combat in and around them problematic. However some Spiddal Sticks are "dead" in that they slouch towards the ground and do not emit poison. These can be safely harvested from without apprehension. Mana Bloom The Mana Bloom is an extremely rare flower, found only in Mankar Camoran's Paradise. They come in blue and purples varieties, giving the ingredients Lichor and Ambrosia when gathered from, respectively. Unlike most alchemical components, these have only one effect each – Restore Magicka and Restore Health. They are perfectly harmless. Fauna The creatures that the Hero encounters within Planes of Oblivion are always hostile level-dependent daedra and dremora: Scamp Small creatures with an affinity to flame, the Scamp casts a basic fire damage spell called Flare and attacks with its claws. They are encountered between Levels 1-10 and are only really a danger in groups. The Stunted Scamp is weaker and smaller version of the Scamp. They drop the alchemical ingredient Scamp Skin. Clannfear Clannfear are feral reptiloid with a heavy strike and reflect damage ability, making them especially deadly to melee fighters. They are also resistant to fire. Clannfear Runts are a smaller and weaker version that does not drop clannfear claws. They begin to appear between levels 5 and 10, except during the Siege of Kvatch quest where they will always spawn regardless. Flame Atronach The Flame Atronach resembles a faceless humanoid female in body structure, covered in flame. The begin to spawn around level 10. They prefer to cast fire bolts from a distance but are capable of hand-to-hand combat as well. Although their melee attacks are fairly weak, they can punch rapidly. They are most easily dispatched with ice magic. Daedroth Daedroth are large, bipedal alligator-like creatures. In battle, they prefers to slash at opponents with their mighty jaws and huge, hooked claws. The also know the spells Fiery Breath (Fire Damage 20pts in 5ft on target) and Daedroth Shield '' (Shield 20pts for 45sec on self). They have a natural 33% fire resistance. Spider Daedra While traditionally associated with Mephala, the Spider Daedra also appears to serve Mehrunes Dagon as well during the Oblivion Crisis. They are quite fast, using shock spells, healing spells, poison spit and melee attacks. In combat they summon Spiderlings, smaller and weaker version of themselves with a paralysis attack. They drop Daedra Silk and Daedra Venin and start appearing around level 17. Storm Atronach Made up of a swirling vortex of stone and kept together with magic, the Storm Atronach is the most powerful of all atronachs, having the most powerful close range attack and the longest reach. They also use both a Shock Bolt and Shock Touch spell, reflect melee damage, immunity to shock themselves and a high rate of attack. Their only weakness appears to be ranged attacks. Once destroyed they will drop Void Salts. Frost Atronach Giant blue-white crystalline figures, the Frost Atronach unlike other daedra will not appear normally in the Deadlands but instead found in Mankar Camaron's Paradise. While strong, they are also quite slow. They know the spells ''Freezing Touch (Frost Damage 5pts for 5sec + 15pts on Touch) Atronach Frostbolt (Frost Damage 20pts on Target) and Freezing Heal (Restore Health 25pts for 2sec on Self.). Like all atronachs, they are immune to spells of their own alignment. At 40+pts melee, they are tied with Daedroth for having the highest unarmed attack. Frost Salts may be gathered from their bodies. Xivilai Xivilai are monstrous, brutish beings, vaguely anthropomorphic in appearance. They have bluish skin, with red markings in their arms and legs. Their white eyes glow and they have black, mane-like hair with horns that protrude from their forehead. They usually carry a powerful axe or sword, ranging from Dwarven to Daedric. The cast various spells including Fire Ball, Shock, and Summon Clannfear. They also have a chance to absorb any spell cast at them. Dremora See main article. Traps Avalanche Distinguished by light brown rocks lying on the top of a nearby hill. When set off, a rumbling sound will be heard and the screen will shake, afterward the rocks will come tumbling down. Each rock does 10 points of damage. Claw Trap Small curved bone spikes bend vertically on both sides of the path. It main purpose is to block movement, although with a reasonable level in Athletics they are easy to circumvent. The spikes themselves do no damage. Claw Lever A yellow, claw-shaped lever placed on the wall. When pulled, the trap linked to the claw lever will be set off, resetting a few seconds after. Whether it has any effect to pull it again depends on the trap linked to, usually either the Citadel Guillotine Blade or Citadel Trident Blade. Citadel Guillotine Blade The guillotine is a huge blade perpendicular to the hallway, with yellow edges mounted on the ceiling. Unusual grooves, creases, or gaps can be found in the wall. When triggered, the blade will quickly descend. When the blade reaches the ground, the screen will shake and a loud crashing sound will follow. The blade will stay down for a few seconds, and then slowly rise up again. Being struck by the blade causes 20 + 1.5 × level damage. It will always remain active and cannot be disabled Citadel Spikes Located vertically on the walls of citadels, they are triggered in the target area will make spikes fly out of the holes, causing 20 + 1.5 × level damage. After this trap has reset, it will take five seconds to re-arm. Citadel Trident Blade A large, claw-like mechanism in the ceiling, usually near the entrance of a wide hall. Being struck by the swinging blade will cause 25 + 1.5 × level damage. They will only release a single time. Fire Turret Large pillars with spinning mechanisms on the top, these sentries attack with slow moving fiery projectiles which have an area effect that can be absorbed and resisted, but not reflected. They are unable to fire at their base and will only ever target the Hero. They are always active and cannot be disarmed in anyway. Land Mine These small, claw-like mechanisms embedded in the ground are triggered by proximity, doing Leveled Fire Damage within 14 ft. for 5 seconds. The effect cannot be absorbed or reflected, but can be resisted. They can be disarmed with a melee attack, detonated with a ranged one, set off and ran from or avoided entirely. Trivia *The words sigillum and sanguis are Latin, meaning "signet, seal, figurine" and "blood" respectively. As used in Oblivion, they do not form a grammatically coherent Latin phrase. A correct alternative would be sigillum sanguinis (with "blood" in the genitive case), which would mean "seal of blood". *Occasionally, different Planes of Oblivion will share the same interior map cell. It is possible with a very high Athletics skill or by using console commands to reach these. Going through one gate and out another can serve as something of an unorthodox method of fast travel. Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Location Image Needed Category:Oblivion: Locations by Type